greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Simms
Blake Simms is Tom's protégé. History Skills Lab and Trauma Blake came to Seattle with Tom to work at Grey Sloan Memorial. He participated in a resident skills lab regarding the case of Wade Foltz. He and Andrew made the diagnosis faster than the other residents, but during the practical part of the lab, he didn't win entry into the surgery, having been beaten by both Taryn Helm and Andrew DeLuca. Instead of that surgery, he went to the ER and helped work on Reid Kim while they were attempting to resuscitate him. He left that case when Tom came in and told him to go to another room where they weren't wasting time trying to save a patient who was already dead. ("Back in the Saddle") Meredith's Article When an article came out that condemned the healthcare industry, stemming from a list of possible article topics Meredith floated to a publisher, the residents discussed it in the locker room while getting ready for their days. Taryn liked the article and said Meredith was a badass for writing it, but Blake warned them that while he had Hopkins and Koracick on his resumé, they might have difficulty finding other jobs. ("It's Raining Men") Meredith's Hearing On the day of Meredith's hearing, Blake and the other residents were told they'd have to up their game to make up for the missing attendings. At the end of the day, the residents were all exhausted from the extra work they'd done. Blake then announced that Levi had been the one to turn Meredith's fraud in, turning the other residents against him. ("My Shot") Meredith's Return to Work On Meredith's first day back at work, Blake and the other residents greeted her with a cake. Afterward, they went on rounds, where they worked on the case of Jamie Caldwell, which Blake followed to its end. ("Let's All Go to the Bar") Bar Crash While Blake was at the bar with some other residents, a car crashed through a window and into the bar. ("Let's All Go to the Bar") Blake was seriously injured in the crash, with multiple facial fractures and bleeding that was obstructing his airway. They moved him to his side and packed his nose, but he later started choking on the blood, forcing them to do a cricothyrotomy to give him an airway. They ventilated him and when the firefighters finally got a doorway unblocked, he was the first patient put on a gurney and pulled out to get to the hospital. ("I Know This Bar") Blake was taken to the ER, where they did a head CT, which showed no traumatic brain injuries. They rushed him into surgery to repair his facial fractures. After they were finished, they went to stitch him back up, but Owen noticed clear fluid around a blood stain, indicating a leak of cerebrospinal fluid. Tom found the source of the leak and repaired it. His grandmother was then told that he'd be okay. ("Help Me Through the Night") Suzanne Britland Blake and the other residents were assigned to look into every possible diagnosis for Suzanne Britland. They gathered in Taryn's hospital room and went over every possible explanation for her symptoms. ("Save the Last Dance for Me") Relationships Familial He has been raised by his grandmother since his parents died. ("Help Me Through the Night") Career He is a surgical resident who works under Tom Koracick. Notes and Trivia *He appears with no dialogue in both I Know This Bar or Help Me Through the Night, due to his facial injuries. Gallery Episodic 16x02BlakeSimms.png|Back in the Saddle 16x04BlakeSimms.png|It's Raining Men 16x08BlakeSimms.png|My Shot 16x09BlakeSimms.png|Let's All Go to the Bar S193x01BlakeSimms.png|I Know This Bar 16x10BlakeSimms.png|Help Me Through the Night 16x13BlakeSimms.png|Save the Last Dance for Me Episode Stills 16x09-5.jpg 16x09-9.jpg 16x09-13.jpg 16x09-14.jpg 16x09-23.jpg 16x09-24.jpg 16x09-31.jpg 16x09-33.jpg 16x09-34.jpg 16x09-41.jpg S193x01-7.jpg S193x01-58.jpg S193x01-61.jpg 16x10-49.jpg 16x10-54.jpg 16x10-56.jpg 16x13-37.jpg 16x13-38.jpg 16x13-40.jpg 16x13-41.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S16 Characters Category:S19 Characters Category:S19 S3 Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Neuro) Category:Patients (Plastics) Category:Patients (Trauma)